JasperEdward moment
by Angelofdarkness2
Summary: Jasper is feeling depressed while thinking of a certain someone...Edward/Jasper...R
1. Finding Feelings

Here is my first Twilight fanfic! there weren't enough E/J fanfics so i thought i'd make one anyways enjoy!

Oh i don't own Twilight or anything for that matter but whatever

* * *

At the Cullens house Jasper was sulking in his room trying hard to change the subject or _someone_ to be more precise in his mind to something else. He let his thoughts roam instead of fighting them thinking that _someone_ wasn't listening to his thoughts.

'Why can't I get him out of my head? He's my brother for god's sake…well not technically we were adopted…. No! Bad Jasper BAD!!' He mentally scolded himself.

'My family already knew except that _someone_ and surprisingly everyone thought it was cute…well Alice did but that's her for ya. Even Bella knew about this!! (That _someone's _best friend) I deeply love him (yes I said him!!) but I can't bring myself to tell him.' He sighed sadly as his thoughts wandered to him. He buried his head in his hands and felt utterly disgusted with himself.

'What is wrong with me? I mean I love him and all but he wouldn't feel the same! Edward would just hate me if he found out' he thought letting his depression flow into the room and suddenly there was a soft knock on his door. He quickly hid his depression and covered up his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he called "it's Alice, can I come in?" she asked softly "yeah sure" he didn't care that his voice sounded sad. He let his thoughts roam again knowing Edward is nowhere near him.

Alice entered the room and sat down next to Jasper, he could feel the worry emanating from her "Jasper…you should just tell him, everyone is worried" she said rubbing his back for comfort. Jasper looked up at her and if he could cry well it looked like he did for hours on end.

"I…I can't Alice, he'll hate me…" he said looking away.

"Who will hate you?" A new velvet like voice said that made Jasper's heart do flips.

'Edward?' he thought as he looked up at the object of his affection.

"Yeah it's me…you doin okay Jasper?" he said almost like a…purr? No that can't be right.

"I'm fine" he said with more venom then intended, he thought he saw Edward wince at his tone but thought otherwise. Jasper hid his face in his hands again trying to ignore everyone around him.

"Alice can you leave us alone for a moment?" he asked winking at her, she giggled and understood completely.

"Sure" she said and go up, she paused beside Edward "so you know how he feels, huh?" she asked smiling

"yeah, I could hear his thoughts a mile away" he said chuckling as she giggled "well then, see ya later" she said as she left closing the door behind her.

In a second Edward was crouching in front of Jasper trying to get him to remove his hands from his face. "Jasper…" he said with a sad pitch to his voice "look at me…please" he said as a sad frown crept up to his face.

'Oh great he just has to make me feel bad' he thought as he allowed Edward to remove his hands from his face.

Edward chuckled at his thought "yes, yes I do" he smiled at Jasper melting his heart. Jasper couldn't help but smile at Edward 'thanks' Jasper thought earning a bigger smile from Edward "you're welcome…love" he said and smiled wider at the look on Jasper's face.

He was blushing a bright red and looked shocked. 'W-what?' he thought, he couldn't find his voice so he settled with thinking his questions.

"I called you love, what's wrong?" he asked smirking 'n-nothing…but does that mean…you…' Edward cut him off "yes, it means I return your feelings Jazz" he said leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. "Love you too" he said then lightly kissing him on the lips.

Tbc….maybe

* * *

Okay that was Chapter one, i need ideas for what to do next so please let me know if you got one, that would help thanks


	2. Baseball romance

Hello again! It's taken me so long to think of what to do next so i just altered something from Twilight that i thought would work. I'm giving them the ability to sleep just to make this even cuter! I wrote another chapter because 1: i got an idea for this chappy and 2: some people wanted me to continue, i wasn't gonna but i thought i would for those two. Thanks for your reviews you two!

* * *

The next day they planned to go play baseball since there was a storm coming. They brought Bella along because she wouldn't stop whining. Anyways they went to their usual area for baseball and made two teams-Team 1: Edward, Alice and Carlisle, Team 2: Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Esme was the empire and Bella…well who cares (she a benchwarmer! Hahaha!)

Alice was the pitcher for the first inning, Carlisle was covering Outfield and Edward was covering Infield. Rosalie was up to bat first; Alice pitched a fast ball but Rosalie hit it causing it to go to Outfield. Carlisle raced after the ball and caught it, Rosalie was out.

Next was Jasper; Alice pitched an even faster ball causing Jasper to miss. She threw another and he missed again but this time when she pitched again he hit it far. Carlisle ran after it but wasn't fast enough to catch it so Jasper raced to the bases and only got to second before Carlisle came back into view.

Emmett came up next but for some reason hit it 'til only a little past Infield. He ran to first and stayed there but Jasper ran, but to his dismay Edward was right behind him with the ball, and we all know Edward is faster than Jasper. Edward tackled Jasper to the ground before he made it to home plate. Edward was sitting on Jasper's back until he flipped him over and sat on his stomach.

"Gotcha" he said smiling as he leaned down, Jasper blushed and went stiff.

"Edward get off" he said in a shaky voice

"Why should I?" he said with his face a few centimeters away from Jasper's

"because we need to continue the game and plus everyone is staring" he answered a little bit uncomfortable.

Edward smirked "the only reason they're staring is because they're waiting for me to kiss you" he said slowly moving closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Jasper immediately relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the kiss. Edward smiled when Jasper began to kiss back softly.

Everyone was whistling and clapping; Alice was squealing with delight (as expected) Edward pulled away only to start laughing "what's so funny?" Jasper asked trying to look angry "the face you made when I pulled away" he answered making Jasper blush.

Edward stood up and held out his hand to Jasper "come on love let's go home, the storm stopped" he said smiling as Jasper took his hand. Jasper let go of Edward's hand only to have Edward grab it again "who said you could let go?" he asked smiling at Jasper making him blush (he's doing that a lot isn't he?)

"No one bu-" Edward cut him off by kissing him a bit more forceful "then don't let go" he said when he pulled back "Alice, take Bella home please" he said "all right, come on Bella" she said smiling picking her up and dashing to Bella's home.

"Well gang we should head home, it is quite late," Esme said as she ran home (with her vampire speed obviously!) Everyone was gone except Edward and Jasper "Jasper?" he asked turning toward him "hm?" he asked smiling at Edward "never mind" he said as he picked up Jasper bridal-style with a smirk on his face as he heard Jasper squeak in surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he squeaked out "carrying you home" he laughed running home. When they got home the lights were off and everyone was asleep. Edward looked down at Jasper to find him asleep 'he looks so beautiful when he's asleep' he thought while smiling at the gentle look on Jasper's moonlit face. He quietly walked to his room and gently placed Jasper under the covers of his bed and slipped in next to him.

He pulled Jasper to his hard, cold chest in a gentle embrace. He smiled when Jasper snuggled closer with a huge smile on his face. He kissed Jasper's forehead and fell fast asleep…

Tbc…maybe

* * *

Please R&R! If you have any ideas for the next chappy let me know please! Thanks


	3. To the beach!

Hello once again! I had another idea so i made a new chappy! I don't own Twilight (No duh!) Or the characters (sadly...Jk) anyways enjoy!

* * *

Jasper began to wake up and noticed how much warmer he felt 'what in the world!' he thought as he opened his eyes to the sight of a sleeping Edward. He blushed real bad 'was I here all night? What happened?' he had so many questions rolling through his mind but was brought back to reality when a laugh rang in his ears.

"Yes and you fell asleep so I just brought you to my room" he said smiling softly at Jasper. Jasper just stared and blinked a couple times "really?" he asked breaking from his stupor.

"Yes now let's get ready to go" he said releasing Jasper and getting out of bed "go? Go where?" he asked confused "to the beach of course, Alice wanted to go so all of us are going" he answered ruffling through his dresser "go get your swim shorts on" he said pushing Jasper out of his room. "Okay…" he reluctantly left to his room and put on his shorts and grabbed a towel on his way down.

Everyone was already downstairs and ready so when Jasper came down Alice raced out to the car "let's go!" she shouted. Everyone got in and drove to a private beach they owned for these kinds of days. They arrived after an hour or so. Alice was so impatient that she pushed Jasper and Edward out of the car causing Jasper to fall on top of Edward.

Jasper blushed when he noticed their position but before he could stand up Edward pulled him down and crushed their lips together. Jasper squeaked in surprise but soon began to kiss back with as much force as Edward was. Edward wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist to pull him close and Jasper entangled his fingers in Edward's hair.

Jasper pulled away before Edward decides to go too far. He smiled down at Edward and stood up holding out his hand. It was Edward's turn to blush as he took Jasper's hand and stood up. They walked hand in hand to the shore so they could walk along the beach's sandy edge. Jasper spotted a rocky cliff not too far from where they were so he raced toward it. Edward followed slowly behind him.

Jasper stood at the edge of the rock and looked down. An idea popped into his head; he backed up a little and ran to the edge and jumped, diving deep into the waiting ocean. He resurfaced allowing himself to breathe. "Come on Edward, jump" he said smiling up at him. Edward was hesitant at first but backed up, ran and jumped down into the water below. He resurfaced and smiled at Jasper.

Next thing he knew he was underwater. 'What in the…' he thought fighting to resurface and as he did he heard muffled laughter from beside him. He glared over at the source of laughter to see that it was Jasper. "What's so funny?" he demanded "the look on your face when I pulled you under, that was for tackling me yesterday" he answered glaring just as bad as Edward. Edward sighed and began swimming to shore "come on Jasper, everyone is probably wondering where we are" he said swimming faster.

Jasper felt a pain in his chest as he watched Edward swim to shore 'I hurt him' he thought sadly as he made his way to the shore. When he got to shore Edward was already with everyone else. He sighed and walked back (human speed) with a frown on his face. Suddenly Edward was in front of him, "no you didn't," he said smiling. Edward lifted Jasper's chin with his thumb and pointer finger so he could look into Jasper's eyes.

"No I didn't what?" he asked confused "you didn't hurt me" he answered smiling softly at Jasper. Jasper blushed and looked away with his eyes "hey, look at me" he said in a soft voice waiting for Jasper to look at him. "Jasper" he said and this time Jasper looked him in the eyes "don't beat yourself up Jasper, okay" he said. "Okay" he said sighing, Edward leaned down and kissed him softly "I love you" he said. Jasper blushed even more "I-I love you too" he said smiling.

They walked back to the group only to notice it has become dark. "There you guys are, we were wondering where you went" Carlisle said smiling at the two "well it's too dark to swim or anything so lets head home" he said gathering their things and walking to the car with the others. Once everyone was in the car they headed home. Jasper leaned his head on Edward's shoulder and fell asleep. Edward rested his head on Jasper's and waited to return home. Once they were home he carried Jasper to his room and fell asleep with Jasper in his arms.

Tbc…if I can think of another idea…

* * *

Okay this one was a little different but hey at least i updated (or whatever ya call it) well R&R! Thanks! Oh rememeber if ya got any ideas let me know!


	4. Damnschool

Okay…hi! Sorry I haven't updated or whatever ya call it but I was totally out of it, I couldn't think of anything to write so I was stuck…damn brain…oops sorry…also I couldn't continue cause I'm trying to make a HaseoxSilabus fanfic cause THERE ISN'T ENOUGH OF THEM! It makes me sad when I know there isn't very many…anyways enjoy my crappy story!

* * *

The next day they had to go to school, so they all got up early and left. When they arrived they parked in their usual spot. Emmett and Rosalie left to god knows where and Alice left to…how the hell should I know! Anyways leaving poor Jasper with Edward.

He smirked at the realization "oh Jasper" he purred 'oh bloody hell' he thought "yes Edward?" he asked "we're alone" "I see that" he said just as Edward appeared right in front of him, way too close if I might add. Jasper had his back up against the car and Edward was moving closer and closer whispering seductively.

Jasper blushed mad and tried to get away but Edward's hands were next to his head on both sides. "Edward…what are you doing?" he squeaked "oh nothing" he said smirking as he crushed their lips together.

Jasper squeaked in surprise (bloody hell he does that a lot) which only made Edward kiss harder.

Jasper soon relaxed and kissed back but sadly they had to pull apart because people were beginning to come in.

"Come on, lets get to class" Edward said smiling, grabbing Jasper's hand and dragged him to class.

Skipping to lunch cause school sucks ass…

"Hello again my dear" a velvet voice purred from behind poor Jasper "hello Edward" he said trying not to sound too affected.

Edward smirked knowing full well what he was doing to poor Jasper "well Jasper, shall we go?" he asked "uh yeah…sure" he said walking over to one of the tables and sitting down. Edward sat next to him and pulled Jasper into his lap causing him to blush.

"Edward, people are gonna see us" Jasper whined "so? They can think what they want but its not gonna change the fact that I love you" Edward said glaring at everyone. Jasper blushed but still frowned at the way people act.

They just sat there for all of lunch, neither speaking a word. Jasper was so caught up in his thoughts as Edward was caught up in glaring at EVERY. SINGLE. BITCH. STARING! (Sorry, I'm starting a bad habit that I wish could be broken…damn…oops heh heh; this is hard anyways….)

Soon Lunch ended and they got up walking to the door together. They waited until everyone left the mess hall (whatever the hell you call it) and turned to each other. "Jasper" Edward began as he placed a hand on Jasper's cheek "it doesn't matter what others think, love is love and we love each other, that's all that matters" he said in a soft tone.

Jasper started tearing up and Edward pulled him into a comforting embrace "I love you" Jasper whispered "I love you too" he replied pulling him closer and resting his head on Jaspers. They stayed like that until Jasper's breathing slowed down to normal and his tears had stopped.

Edward pulled back and looked into Jaspers pained eyes "everything will be okay" he said smiling at him. Jasper smiled back and gave him a quick kiss "I know" he said…

Tbc…maybe

* * *

Okay this was a pain in the ass to make because my "mojo" as I call it has disappeared; I lost my "mojo" so this story isn't one of my best. Okay anyways if you got ideas let me know cause I can't think of anything so…need help. Bloody hell I suck…sorry I'm tired so I'm goin crazy so bare with me…I don't even think that is the right bare for that sentence oh well…anyways R&R…buh bye


	5. The fight! Oh no!

Okie Dokie this may suck considering it's been….how long? Hmm…oh well anyways I hope you enjoy it and please don't be too mean after you read it, I am very sensitive…

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by too quickly, much too quickly for Jasper. He had opened his locker after 4th period and found a note. The note had said:

_Hey Fag,_

_You and Edward had been bothering us for too long with your lovey-dovey crap, it makes us sick! I need you to meet us in the forest after school…or else…_

Jasper gulped and let the note slowly fall to the ground, he knew this would happen. He didn't tell Edward, he didn't want him to worry, and he even hid his thoughts so he couldn't find out. He finally had made it to the forest where they were waiting, he took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing where he had seen them.

"oh lookie here guys, it's the _fag"_ he said spitting out the last word

They all laughed as Jasper approached them "I'm surprised you came alone, I thought you would of told your precious Edward" he mocked earning laughter from his friends.

Jasper sighed and looked up at the leader "do your worst" he said showing courage and strength in his eyes. The leader just smirked as he and his friends closed in on poor little Jasper.

'Help me Edward' was all he thought after he had been punched in the stomach…

With Edward…

'Help me Edward' he heard the almost sad voice, "oh no Jasper" he said as he dashed out the door not even thinking of driving, he was much faster on foot. He ran toward the forest hoping he was going the right way. He heard a loud pain-filled scream and immediately ran faster in the direction he heard it. He ran into the clearing to see a horrific sight, "oh no…Jasper" he said staring at the bloodied body before the boys. He growled angrily and dashed at the boys, punching one in the back of the head. The boy fell to the ground with a sickening THUMP. The other boys saw what he had done and ran in fear. Edward was about to follow them but stopped as a groan escaped Jaspers's lips.

"Jasper!" he rushed to the boys side and picked him up gently into his arms "Jasper, are you all right?" he asked softly. Jasper took in a pained breath and smiled up at Edward "you came" he said as tears began to fill his eyes. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" he said as his voice cracked, tears began to fill his eyes as well "oh Jasper" he said as he cried and pulled Jasper into a hug "I'm so sorry! I wasn't fast enough to save you!" he said pulling Jasper even closer without hurting him.

"Edward it's okay" he said pushing Edward back a little and smiling, "it's not your fault" he said. Edward felt anger well up inside him "how can you say that? I was the one who decided to go public! Damn it Jasper it's all my fault!" he yelled but soon regretted it as he saw the look of pain and sorrow on Jasper's face. "Oh Jazz I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you…." Jasper sighed and smiled at Edward. "You apologize way too much" he chuckled, Edward smiled at the still beautiful sound. "let's get you home to Carlisle" he said as he adjusted his grip on Jasper and ran home…

Tbc…if I can think of anything

* * *

Okay…that sucked…a lot…anyways let me know what you think…and please be nice…I'm very sensitive


	6. URGENT! READ PLEASE!

Okay look, let me clarify some things:

1. I know Vampires can't sleep, bleed, cry and all that junk, it just makes the story much…cuter

2. To answer someone's recent question, I have no idea how to write a sex scene so you probably won't see one in this story, sorry

3. Stop telling me Vampires can't do this and that because I know full well what they can and can't do

4. Someone had asked that I put some AlicexBella in here but I hate Bella so that's probably not gonna happen but…………maybe, we'll see

Okay hopefully that has cleared some things up, now if you have any questions let me know and I'll answer them, also if you have any ideas let me know okay. Much appreciated


End file.
